


Good Friend

by Val_Creative



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for anon's prompt: "gwaine/lance, lance asks merlin to hide lance and gwaine w his magic while they fuck during a hunt or something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Friend

**Author's Note:**

> DEANONING FOR MERLICFICDRIVETHRU AS FIC'S AUTHOR!

 

Merlin pauses from stirring his pot, as Lancelot approaches. He’s got that ramrod-straight posture, hands clasped behind him. His cheeks look hot.

"Hey," Merlin greets him neutrally, but lips upturned. "And hey, Gwaine."

Gwaine ambles over the fallen tree Merlin is seated on, giving a friendly and hearty pat to Merlin’s cheek. “My favorite kitchen-wench,” he teases.

"Hmm. For that, you’re getting the last bowl."

Ignoring the mock-wounded groan, Merlin gazes back at Lancelot nervously shuffling.

“I hate to ask this of you, my friend…” he starts.

It can’t be good if Gwaine’s smiling like sunshine is coming out of his arse.

Merlin snorts. “You two need to have a go in the woods or something?” he says, chuckling at little. When Gwaine keeps smiling, and when Lancelot’s eyes dart away and his cheeks darken, Merlin’s grip loosens on his spoon.

"Uhm, alright." The next chuckle is as awkward as he feels. Poor Lancelot look like he wants to sink into the earth.

Meanwhile, Gwaine leans in.

"Work your… brilliant brain of yours, Merlin, and allow us some cover." He winks. "If you get what I mean…"

"He understands what you mean," Lancelot grumbles, but not unkindly.

Merlin is so very glad Gwaine’s loyal as they come, or else his lack of tact would be the end of him. Likely by a burning pyre in Camelot’s square.

"S’fine, I guess," he says, watching Lancelot stiffly incline his head. Gwaine is already disappeared through the brush, eagerly.

"Did you need anything for us to do?"

"No," Merlin tells him, brightening. "When you return, it’ll wear off."

He casts the enchantment, muttering it over the stew bubbling as Lancelot’s figure vanishes into the shadowy brush as well.

*

Arthur hates the texture of his dinner and is furious Lancelot and Gwaine have gone off on their own. But he has no desire to seek them out.

Just as the enchantment was designed to do. It repelled anyone besides Merlin, Gwaine and Lancelot themselves from approaching that end of the woods. Not that Merlin has a desire for it whatsoever.

Before mid-night, he spies a dangerously mischievous glint in another man’s eyes, as a ruffled Gwaine passes by and claps Merlin’s shoulder.

"You’re a good man, Merlin," he announces, a bit too loud, a little too pleased. One or two knights by the campfire, restless enough to avoid sleep, glance up but then dismiss them.

Merlin sighs, rubbing his aching shoulder.

Anything for a friend.

 

 


End file.
